The present invention relates to a vehicle safety belt system for vehicle including a belt retractor and a nonlocking mechanism or emergency locking mechanism to which a manually operable locking mechansim is added.
The belt retractor forming part of such a safety belt system is disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,814. The vehicles safety belt system for vehicle ordinarily includes a locking mechanism for preventing the belt from being withdrawn from the retractor when there is a quick change in the velocity of a vehicle due to vibrations, rolling or collisions. For this purpose, a variety of mechanisms have been proposed and, for instance, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,446; 3,315,915; 4,090,735; and 4,176,810.
In use, it is sometimes required to hold baggage or infants or children seated on an auxiliary carrier on a front passenger seat with the use of the safety belt. With the prior art non-locking retractor or emergency locking retractor, however, there is a fear that the baggage or infant moves forward, e.g., is thrown against the dashboard of the vehicle in the event of an emergency such as an abrupt vibration or rolling, and crash. Thus, no satisfactory restraint effect of the seat belt is obtained in the event of such emergencies.